


Get Me Through the Day

by Kitsune_Moonstar



Series: Precint Holidays [2]
Category: Meitantei Conan | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: F/M, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Moonstar/pseuds/Kitsune_Moonstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Takagi wanted to do was give Sato her White Day gift without getting killed by his coworkers. He's not sure he can manage that. A sequel to I'll Will Survive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Me Through the Day

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: I do not own Detective Conan or its characters.

**Get Me Through the Day**

Takagi truthfully was not very fond of the romantic holidays anymore. They were too hazardous to his health. Still, he did like having opportunities to show Sato that he cared. He had been taken by surprise by her gift of chocolate last month, but looking back, it shouldn't have startled him that much. They had been dancing around their attraction for quite awhile now. It didn't help that they were constantly getting interrupted, but if that was the price he had to pay to work with Sato, he'd deal with it.

He actually did have something for her for White Day. Well, he'd had the necklace for awhile now, but White Day seemed like an appropriate time to give it to her. Takagi just had to fight a private moment to do so. Those were extremely hard to come by for the two of them. He was hoping that one of these days a few more women would be assigned to their unit. That would either take some of the attention off Sato or they would team up and beat the rest of the men into submission. Either would work. All he really wanted was the chance to enjoy a romantic outing with his partner without interruption or paranoia. He didn't really think he was going to get that anytime soon.

However, none of that took care of giving Sato her gift. His best chance was if they got called out on an assignment. As long as the inspector wasn't riding with them, it was the closest he and Sato got to privacy. However, the normal homicidal insanity of Beika seemed to be taking a rest, and Takagi and Sato where both still trapped in the office. It wouldn't have been so bad save for the fact that every five minutes or so, some one would show up and bother Sato with a White Day gift. Those were getting shoved in her desk drawer, and Sato was getting increasingly irritable. She had already broken three pencils, and she was starting to snarl and snap at people when interrupted.

Thankfully, her temper had yet to be directed at him, but Takagi really didn't want to incur her wrath. And he didn't think any of this was good for Sato either. Their job already had enough stress. So when an opportunity to get them out of the office came, he jumped on it. There had been a minor incident near an elementary school. Takagi would bet ten to one he knew which school too. Still, it would get them out of the office for a while, and Sato was looking rather homicidal right now.

When they got there, it was simple enough to sort out. Once again a pretty criminal had been outmatched by a group of school children. At this point, Takagi wasn't seeing much of a future for the criminal class. Especially if these kids went into law enforcement. It didn't take the two police officers long to get everything settled, and neither of them were in a hurry to head back to the office. Instead, the two police officers decided that a stroll around the neighborhood to see if there were any good restaurants for lunch about sounded like a sensible plan.

They found a place tucked that looked good and settled down for lunch. Takagi couldn't help but be reminded of Valentine's Day when Sato had given him his chocolate. He waited until they were finishing up to give her the little box wrapped in navy blue paper. Takagi was pretty sure he was blushing as he handed Sato the gift.

"Happy White Day, Sato-san."

Sato looked pleased. "Thank you, Takagi-kun."

She ripped open the wrapping and carefully removed the tissue paper inside the box. Her eyes went wide when she found the necklace. The pendant was an exact replica of her police shield down to the badge number. She flashed him a delighted smile.

"This is amazing. I didn't know they made anything like it."

Takagi shrugged. "I have a friend who does custom jewelry, and I figured you like something like that better than the typical White Day gift."

"It's wonderful." Sato held out the necklace to him. "Put it on me?"

Blushing, Takagi rose from his seat and fastened the necklace around her neck. When he was done, he started to step away, but Sato caught a hold of his tie and pulled him down for a kiss. She smiled at his stunned look.

"Thank you, Wataru."

Maybe it wasn't such a bad holiday after all.


End file.
